Find me Again by liveynikole
by AnnyeC
Summary: Edward a deixou, pensando estar fazendo o melhor. Porem, o que aconterá quando ele voltar três anos mais tarde e encontrar Bella e uma pequena garotinha de cabelos acobreados e olhos castanhos? UA. Tradução. Link Original: :/ /s/9047831/1/Find-me-Again
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um**

Faz três anos desde que Edward me deixou. Esse dia era difícil, tudo que eu podia pensar era sobre ele e o amor que nós tínhamos divido. Eu lembrava do dia em que nos conhecemos, céus, eu pensei que ele tinha me odiado, e então algumas semanas mais tarde eu acabei desmaiando na aula de biologia e ele correu comigo para enfermaria. Deus, como eu sentia falta dele! Eu precisava dele mais do que nunca.

"Mamãe". Era minha pequena Renesmee. Quando Edward me deixou, ele não sabia que eu estava grávida. Eu não pude contar a ele pois ele tinha sumido da face da Terra. O telefone mudou e eu não fazia a menor idéia em que lugar ele estava. O garoto simplesmente, desapareceu. Até mesmo meu pai, o chefe da policia, não conseguiu encontrá-lo. "Mamãe! É hora do banho…" Ela choramingou. Renesmee Carlie Swan amava sua hora do banho.

"Certo bebê." Eu disse enquanto a pegava em meus braços e a levantava, "Vamos lá te deixar limpinha." Ela parecia tanto com o pai. Ela tinha os cabelos com uma cor bronzeada e o formato dos olhos iguais aos deles, apesar de ter a cor dos olhos e o nariz igual ao meu. A cor da pele dela, era a mesma que a dele. Sem contar que ela agia como ele. Eu juro por tudo que é sagrado, quando ela rola os olhinhos e balança a cabeça, ela fica totalmente idêntica a ele. Seus cabelos eram encaracolados, como os do meu pai, o vovô Swan, porem, os grandes cachos dela caiam por seus ombros. Meu coração partia ao olhar a ela, às vezes.

Minha garotinha é tão linda, e eu sabia que Edward amaria ver alguns pedaços dele refletidos na imagem dela. Ela o teria nas mãos. Ela poderia ser a luz da vida dele. Eu odiei o jeito que as coisas acabaram e eu odeio o fato deles não terem se conhecido.

_*Flash Back*_

"Bella, venha dar uma volta comigo," Disse Edward com uma expressão de dor no rosto. Então eu caminhei com ele. Nós entramos na floresta por uma pequena trilha. Ele finalmente olhou para mim. "Bella, estamos deixando a cidade".

"Ok. Bem, eu tenho que pensar em algo para dizer a Charlie", ele olhou para o céu, e fechou os olhos, e então, comecei a me dar conta do que ele tinha dito, "Quando você diz nós..."

"Me refiro a minha família e eu". Ele respondeu, olhando mortificado para mim, ainda com a expressão de dor na cara.

Meu rosto esquentou e as lágrimas começaram a se acumular em meus olhos, ameaçando transbordar e rolar por minhas bochechas. Ele estava me deixando. Edward estava me deixando e não havia nada que eu poderia fazer. Porque?

"Nós não somos bons juntos, Bella, somos o total oposto. Desculpe-me, mas eu não me sinto feliz mais. Você está tão temperamental ultimamente. Está me dando nos nervos. Me desculpe, mas eu não supor to mais. Eu tenho que ir." Eu nunca mais vi ele de novo. Ele não apareceu na escola, nem em qualquer lugar da cidade. Ele havia mesmo partido. Era como se ele fosse um fantasma.

_*Fim do Flash Back*_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois

Eu liguei a torneira, deixando a água correr, enchendo a banheira de Renesmee. Sentei-me na beira da banheira, ainda pensando em Edward. Deus, como eu sentia sua falta! Eu desejava tanto que ele pudesse ter estado junto a Renesmee, para vê-la evoluir, de um pequeno bebezinho para uma criança. Eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui, por ela.

Eu tirei as roupas da minha princesinha e a coloquei na banheira. Eu a observava, enquanto ela ria e brincava. Sou tão sortuda por ter uma garotinha saudável e linda como ela. Ela era a única coisa que me fazia seguir em frente.

Eu a tirei da banheira, depois de uns trinta minutos brincando e jogando água por todo o banheiro. "Vamos te vestir bebê, e ai você vai até o mercado com a mamãe, ok?" ela assentiu sua cabecinha, enrolando apertado a toalha em volta de seu pequeno corpo, e correndo até o quarto. Eu a vesti com uma blusinha preta com mangas brancas, uma calça legging preta e com uma botinha preta.

"Eu paleço lindinha mamãe?" eu sorri para ela. Eu amava o jeito que ela trocava os R's pelos L's. Era adorável!

"Você não parece, você é lindinha." Eu a peguei a carregando até o carro e a sentei no assento infantil, prendendo os cintos. Dirigi até o mercado, com Renesmee cantando junto com o rádio por todo o caminho, me fazendo rir. Quando eu estacionei o carro, eu vi um Volvo prata que me lembrou de Edward. Maldito por me fazer lembrá-lo em cada detalhe da minha vida. Maldito por ter me deixado. Mas nem tudo é arrependimento, afinal, graças a ele eu tenho o melhor presente do mundo. Ele me deu uma linda garotinha, e por isso, eu sempre serei grata.

Nós andamos de mãos dadas. Eu peguei um carrinho e a coloquei no assento infantil. Enquanto eu olhava o anuncio das promoções, trombei em alguém. "Oh, me desculpe, eu..." Então congelei no meio da frase quando eu reparei que aquele era, Edward Cullen, o pai da minha pequena garotinha de cabelos acobreados. Eu olhei de Renesmee para ele, depois dele para Renesmee. Ela parecia tanto com ele, que era impossível não reparar.

"Bella?" Ele disse, seus olhos olhando os meus, fazendo todos meus sentimentos voltarem com toda a força. O amor, o desejo urgente de correr e abraça-lo com toda a força. Ele estava bem. Me mediu da cabeça aos pés, espantado por minha presença, eu acho.

Renesmee me tirou dos pensamentos, quando começou a puxar minha camiseta. "Mamãe, esse moço bunitão e seu amigo?" E então eu percebi que ele olhava para Renesmee, e então para mim, e então para ela de novo.

"Edward, você quer jantar conosco? Acho que há algo que precisamos conversar." Eu comecei a dizer a ele, o desafiando a dizer não, quando era óbvio que eu precisava contar a ele. Ele assentiu, sem tirar os olhos de Renesmee. Nós terminamos as compras e seguimos para casa com Edward em nossa cola.

"Renesmee, querida, que tal você brincar enquanto eu começo a fazer o jantar, hein?" Ela assentiu e correu para seu quarto.

Edward esperou até que ela estivesse longe de nossas vistas, então se virou para mim, "Quantos anos ela tem?" Ele perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

"Ela tem 27 meses. Dois anos e cinco meses, precisamente", não tinha sentido mentir.

"Então significa... Merda Bella, porque você não me contou? Como você pode escondê-la de mim?", ele gritou, me assuntando um pouco.

"Primeiro, abaixa o volume, Nessie está no outro quarto. Segundo, eu não a escondi nem de você, nem de ninguém! Eu não consegui encontrá-lo. Inferno, até mesmo meu pai tentou! Você sumiu da face da Terra. Não me culpe, sendo que foi você que me deixou, trocou seu celular e mandou sua família parar de falar comigo. Que porra eu poderia fazer para me comunicar com você? Telepatia? Não foi minha culpa Edward!

"Ela não sabe que eu sou seu pai, certo?" Ele parecia bem chateado, e não feliz como geralmente era.

'Bom, teria sido um pouco estranho se ela falasse "Hey, sou sua filha, Renesmee. Mamãe disse que você me deixou. Porque fez isso papai?' não acha? É claro que ela não sabe que é sua filha!" Eu respondi sarcasticamente. Ela deu um passo para trás, surpreso com minha resposta. Toda a dor que ele sentiu com as palavras, estavam estampadas em seu rosto. "Olhe, me desculpe. Estou bem chateada agora. Você partiu por três anos, e agora tenho que explicar para minha filha quem você é, e onde você esteve por todo esse tempo. E então, o que você sugere que eu diga? Onde você esteve Edward? Porque você me deixou?" Lágrimas caiam do meu rosto. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Renesmee saiu do quarto e veio em nossa direção.

"Mamãe, o jantal não está plonto ainda? Eu estou molendo de fome!" Ela disse, rodeando minhas pernas. "Mãezinha?" Eu olhei para baixo, e afaguei sua cabeça.

"Está quase pronto, bebê. Vá assistir desenhos, e eu te chamo quando ficar pronto." ela sorriu e assentiu, correndo até a sala de estar para assistir A pequena sereia. "Olha, nós falamos sobre isso mais tarde. Agora você precisa se focar em Renesmee. Espero que você goste de espaguete, pois é o prato favorito dela." Ele assentiu, indo se sentar no sofá ao lado dela, assistindo o filme da Disney junto a minha garotinha. Apesar dos pesares, a cena era linda.

**N/T:** Algumas expressões tiveram que ser alteradas, para fazerem mais sentido do português.


End file.
